


Forever and Always

by IchiBri



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, sappy and romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchiBri/pseuds/IchiBri
Summary: Keith wakes up and begins his routine as normal until an incoming text draws his attention. Shiro asks him to come outside, but he glances at the rain streaking down the window and wonders when Shiro got out of bed.(Sheith Positivity Week - Day 3 Thunderstorm/Summer Rain)





	Forever and Always

Curled up on the couch with a steaming cup of coffee warming his hands and the morning news playing quietly on the television, Keith eyed his phone on the coffee table.  Its screen lit up as it buzzed with an incoming text.

_Come outside_

He glanced at the large living room window letting in the first rays of light from the rising sun.  Despite the soft orange glow and the clear blue sky with the hint of pink and purple on the horizon, the pitter patter of raindrops bounced off the glass.  Not an angry cloud in the sky, Keith marveled at the steady downpouring of summer rain.

Setting down his mug of coffee, he reached for his phone.  A quick swipe unlocked it, and he typed out a message.

_aren’t u in bed??_

The last Keith saw of his boyfriend, Shiro was sleeping soundly.  He left Shiro sprawled beneath the duvet cover when he got up to make coffee.

_Snuck out bakc door. Come outside_

Keith’s brow furrowed, and his lips pursed into a pout.  When did Shiro slip out of bed?  His eyes flicked upward as he racked his brain, but Keith couldn’t remember hearing a single sound other than the coffee brewing and the weatherman droning on about an incoming heat wave.

_its pouring rain_

_So? Come outside_

_why??_

_It’s a surprise. Just come out_

Keith glanced once more to the rain streaking down the window.  He wasn’t particularly fond of the idea of stepping outside for a shower fifteen minutes after waking up.  When he took too long to answer, his phone vibrated in his hand.

_KEITH KOGANE COME OUTSIDE_

Despite being alone in the living room, Keith hid his quiet puff of amusement behind his hand.  Lips upturning into a soft smile, he replied.

_yelling isnt helping ur case_

_I’M NOT YELLING. I’M BEGGING_

With the buzz of the newest text, the chime of the doorbell resounded through the small cottage-style house.  It echoed with each incessant press of Shiro’s finger, and Keith quietly chuckled to himself before sending out a text.

_omg fine. i'll be right out_

Keith left his phone beside his coffee on the table before standing and crossing to the front door.  He unlocked it before pulling it open with a sigh.

“Shiro, I swear to–”

But Keith’s words died on his tongue when he saw Shiro bent on one knee upon the stone walkway.  Dressed in his best purple button-down and black slacks, the fabric clung to his body as the colors darkened due to the rain.  The white fringe of his bangs matted to his forehead as he held out a sleek red box.

His fingers trembling, Shiro wrenched open the box with a breathless little laugh.  The sound carried over the smattering of raindrops against the stone.  “Keith Kogane,” he began, his head tilting slightly as he wiped rain from his eyes, “will you make me the happiest man alive by becoming my husband?”  Shiro’s voice cracked on the last word.  He sniffled, and Keith realized it wasn’t rain Shiro wiped away.

Keith’s lip quivered as he sucked it between his teeth.  Heart swelling in his chest, Keith nodded.  He stepped across the door’s threshold and felt the cold shock of rain falling upon his skin.

Shiro stood and opened his arms to accept Keith into a cool embrace.  But with their chests pressed together and their arms wrapped around one another, warmth blossomed and spread between them.  Keith nuzzled into Shiro’s neck, smiling against the slick skin as rain dripped from Shiro’s hair.

But with the rain, Shiro softly shivered.  Keith lifted his head and quietly said, “You’re gonna get sick.”

Eyes shining and sparkling in the early morning sun, Shiro laughed, “It’s fine.  My fiancé will nurse me back to health.”

“I haven’t said yes yet,” Keith slyly grinned, but his grin wavered until it turned into something far more tender.

Shiro gasped, absolutely scandalized as his lip jutted out in a pout.

“But you’re right,” Keith quietly chuckled as he leaned up to kiss Shiro’s cheek.  “Your fiancé will make you chicken noodle soup.”

“So, you’ll open the can?”

“Hey!” Keith lightly smacked the back of Shiro’s head.  “I can cook better than you at least.”  He paused, his lips curving up into a smirk.  “Plus, I gotta heat it up.”

“That doesn’t count as cooking.”

“Oh my god, Takashi, are you really gonna debate what qualifies as cooking, or are you gonna put that ring on my finger already?” Keith pulled away slightly, his right hand sliding down to Shiro’s hip as he presented his left.

With a breathless laugh, Shiro took the gold band out of its box.  Gently, Shiro reached for Keith’s hand and cupped his prosthetic one below it.  He raised it higher, and with shaky fingers, he slipped the band onto Keith’s finger.

Shiro’s eyes meeting Keith’s, he smiled – all toothy and giddy and absolutely breathtaking.  “I love you,” Shiro said, his words heavy with the emotion bubbling up his throat.

“Me too,” Keith reach for Shiro, pulling him back into the embrace.  “Forever and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @ichibri on tumblr and twitter


End file.
